The present disclosure relates generally to lighting, particularly to low profile lighting, and more particularly to low profile downlighting for retrofit applications.
Light fixtures come in many shapes and sizes, with some being configured for new work installations while others are configured for old work installations. New work installations are not limited to as many constraints as old work installations, which must take into account the type of electrical fixture/enclosure or junction box existing behind a ceiling or wall panel material. With recessed ceiling lighting, sheet metal can-type light fixtures are typically used, while surface-mounted ceiling and wall lighting typically use metal or plastic junction boxes of a variety of sizes and depths. With the advent of LED (light emitting diode) lighting, there is a great need to not only provide new work LED light fixtures, but to also provide LED light fixtures that are suitable for old work applications, thereby enabling retrofit installations. One way of providing old work LED lighting is to configure an LED luminaire in such a manner as to utilize the volume of space available within an existing fixture (can-type fixture or junction box). However, such configurations typically result in unique designs for each type and size of fixture. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an LED lighting apparatus that overcomes these drawbacks.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.